Herman Melville
|Periodo= |Género=Novela, ensayo y poesía |Movimiento= |Influencias= |Firma=Herman Melville signature.svg }} Herman Melville (Nueva York, Estados Unidos, 1 de agosto de 1819 - Ibíd, 28 de septiembre de 1891) fue un escritor, novelista, poeta y ensayista estadounidense, principalmente conocido por su novela Moby-Dick. Primeros años Herman Melville nació en Nueva York el 1 de agosto de 1819. Su familia paterna, originalmente apellidada Melvill (sin la «e» final), estaba emparentada remotamente con la aristocracia inglesa, y la materna, los Gansevoort, provenía de uno de los primeros pobladores neerlandeses de la isla de Manhattan, y directamente de un afamado héroe de la Revolución estadounidense. El padre se dedicaba al negocio de importación de productos europeos y acudió repetidamente a préstamos y ayudas de los familiares, hundiéndose económicamente poco a poco hasta que en 1830 tuvo que declararse en bancarrota. Un año después, agotado psicológicamente, murió de manera repentina en circunstancias que podrían apuntar a un suicidio encubierto. Dejó viuda y ocho hijos, cuatro mujeres y cuatro hombres. Herman era el segundo de los varones y el tercero en total. Cuando su padre murió contaba doce años. La muerte del padre supuso una debacle familiar que obligó a los hijos mayores a dejar los estudios y al traslado familiar desde Nueva York a Albany, en el mismo Estado, donde Herman Melville fue empleado en un banco local. Pasó luego a desempeñar diversos oficios, entre ellos el de maestro rural, lo que indica que a pesar de su falta de estudios oficiales había logrado adquirir una cultura relativamente amplia. Viajes y primeras publicaciones Con diecinueve años recién cumplidos, viendo que sus oportunidades no eran muchas, decidió embarcarse. Era esta en la época una opción relativamente común para los jóvenes, entre los que gozaba del atractivo de la aventura. Se embarcó en un barco mixto –carguero y de pasaje–, que hacía la travesía Nueva York-Liverpool. Su experiencia no debió de ser muy satisfactoria, pues a su regreso volvió al puesto de maestro rural e hizo un viaje para visitar a un tío suyo establecido en Illinois, buscando oportunidades de trabajo en aquel Estado, por entonces aún en la frontera de la expansión hacia el Oeste. De regreso a Nueva York y no logrando abrirse paso en ningún oficio que le satisficiera, se embarcó por segunda vez, ahora un ballenero —una opción más desesperada y también más romántica—, el Acushnet, que partió de New Bedford en la Navidad de 1841. Un año y medio después, cuando el barco arribó a la isla de Nuku Hiva, la mayor del archipiélago de las Islas Marquesas, desertó junto con un compañero y ambos fueron a caer en manos de una de las tribus con peor fama de canibalismo de todos los Mares del Sur: los typee. Aquejado de una extraña lesión en una pierna que se hizo durante su huida, permaneció entre ellos durante un mes, transcurrido el cual fue “vendido” por los nativos a otro barco ballenero, el Lucy Ann, escaso de marinería. Un mes y medio más tarde, cuando este barco llegó a Tahití, fue desembarcado junto con el resto de la tripulación, que acusados de amotinamiento fueron encarcelados en una muy relajada prisión de la isla. Una vez liberado, vagabundeó por el archipiélago de la Islas de la Sociedad durante unos meses. Embarcó después en un tercer ballenero, el Charles and Henri del que se despidió cuando este fondeó en Lahaina, la antigua capital de Hawái, en la isla de Maui. Allí vivió unos meses, hasta que finalmente se enroló en la fragata de la marina norteamericana United States, en la que sirvió como marinero raso durante más de un año, hasta que en octubre de 1844 fue licenciado con todos los honores cuando el barco llegó a Boston. En total había estado ausente tres años y nueve meses. Nuevamente en tierra sin oficio, al observar hasta qué punto eran apreciadas entre sus allegados las historias que narraba sobre sus aventuras, y siguiendo el ejemplo de Richard Henry Dana, que en 1840 había publicado con gran éxito Two Years before the Mast, sus memorias como marino y emigrante en California, Melville se aplicó a redactar el relato de su deserción del Acushnet y su estancia entre los caníbales. El resultado, Typee, fue un libro que le valió una instantánea fama y unos aceptables ingresos, y que acabaría convirtiéndose en un clásico de la novela de aventuras. Visto el éxito obtenido, redactó una secuela de esas memorias, titulada Omoo –“vagabundo” en lenguaje nativo–, en la que narraba su posterior estancia en las Islas de la Sociedad. A pesar de que ambos libros fueron presentados como libros testimoniales, ambos tenían tantos elementos novelescos, que más propio hubiera sido calificarlos de ficción. En cualquier caso, la notoriedad que le proporcionaron sirvió para abrirle las puertas de los círculos literarios de Nueva York, así como el aplomo suficiente para contraer matrimonio, lo que hizo en 1847 con Elizabeth Shaw –hija de un eminente juez de Boston–. Su tercera obra, Mardi, presentada ya como una obra de ficción, volvía a incidir en la temática de los Mares del Sur, pero su naturaleza alegórica y enciclopédica no resultó del agrado ni de la crítica ni del público. Este fracaso, que coincidió con el nacimiento de su primer hijo, lejos de desanimar a Melville, supuso un acicate para él. Decidido a recuperar su prestigio como escritor, realizó la hazaña de redactar las más de setecientas páginas que suman los textos de sus dos siguientes libros, Redburn y White Jacket, en solo cuatro meses. Ambas novelas están basadas también en su experiencia en el mar, la primera en su travesía de Nueva York a Liverpool, y la segunda en su servicio en la fragata United States. En esta época colabora también en la revista Literary World. Allí publicará, entre otras, reseñas de The Oregon Trail, de Francis Parkman, de Etchings of a Whaling Cruise, de J. Ross Browne, una narración de una expedición ballenera escrita por un tripulante bisoño, y sobre todo de Mosses from an old Manse, una obra de Nathaniel Hawthorne que le causará una profunda impresión. El editor de Literary World, Everet Duyckinck, su contacto más estrecho en el mundo literario neoyorquino, poseía una amplísima biblioteca que le sirvió a Melville para calmar su insaciable voracidad de lectura. Sus lecturas de estos años abarcan un espectro verdaderamente impresionante que comprende: una gran parte de la extensa literatura testimonial de la época; obras generalistas de historia y de ciencia; las obras fundamentales de la rica ensayística inglesa (Carlyle, De Quincey, Hazlitt, Edmund Burke); la de los grandes autores de los siglos XVII y XVIII (Robert Burton, sir Thomas Browne, el doctor Johnson, Lawrence Sterne); autores clásicos de otras nacionalidades (Rabelais, Montaigne, Camoens); filosofía (Séneca, Platón, Kant, el obispo Berkeley); la ficción más destacada, en especial la novela gótica (Anastasius, ''Frankenstein'', Vathek, Caleb Williams), los poetas más populares del romanticismo (Coleridge, Byron, Keats, Southey, Goethe, Schiller); los ensayos de Emerson y Thoreau, y con especial entusiasmo, Milton, Shakespeare y la Biblia. Moby-Dick En 1849 realizó un viaje a Europa, en parte para gestionar la publicación de su obra en Inglaterra y en parte por avidez de cultura. A su regreso emprendió la redacción de la que sería su obra maestra y uno de los libros fundamentales de la historia de la literatura universal: Moby-Dick. Su redacción le llevó casi dos años, durante los cuales se trasladó de Nueva York a una granja situada en Pittsfield (Massachusetts) que adquirió gracias a un préstamo de su suegro, el juez Shaw. Cerca de dicha granja vivía el escritor Nathaniel Hawthorne, con quien durante estos años mantendrá una estrecha amistad. El esfuerzo de la creación de una obra como Moby Dick, unido a su fracaso comercial, le pasará factura psicológicamente. Últimas publicaciones y muerte thumb|Tumbas de Melville y su esposa en el cementerio Woodlawn del condado de [[Bronx, en Nueva York.]] Su siguiente obra, Pierre es un caótico melodrama en el que a última hora incluyó una serie de alusiones a su fracaso con Moby Dick, que supuso un fracaso aún mucho mayor y su descrédito literario. Aislado en su granja, publicó a continuación una serie de narraciones breves de gran originalidad, algunas de las cuales –en especial Bartleby el escribiente– se han convertido en clásicos de la literatura universal. Acosado por las deudas, se vio obligado a vender la granja y trasladarse a vivir de nuevo a Nueva York, donde acabó aceptando en 1866 un modesto trabajo como inspector de aduanas, una profesión completamente corrupta de la cual fue el único representante honrado. Sin saberlo él, su modesta posición fue protegida de las periódicas agitaciones de las reelecciones políticas por un funcionario de aduanas que nunca habló con Melville, pero admiraba sus escritos: el futuro presidente de Estados Unidos Chester A. Arthur. Aunque todavía publicó dos novelas más, Israel Potter y ''Confidence Man'', durante la última parte de su vida se dedicó a la poesía, y en especial a la redacción de un larguísimo poema épico –16.000 versos– titulado Clarel basado en sus experiencias durante un viaje a Palestina. Su vida, por lo demás, estuvo marcada por problemas físicos y psicológicos, en especial a raíz del suicidio de su hijo mayor. Falleció en 1891 completamente olvidado (incluso hubo un error en su tumba, al ser escrito el nombre Henry en lugar de Herman Melville), pero su obra gozó de la estimación de unos pocos aficionados, y a partir de la segunda década del siglo XX su figura fue revalorizándose hasta convertirse en uno de los más apreciados escritores no solo de la literatura norteamericana, sino de la mundial. Obra Narrativa thumb|Herman Melville en 1861. * Taipi Un edén caníbal (1846) * Omoo A Narrative of Adventures in the South Seas (1847) * Mardi And a Voyage Thither (1849) * Redburn His First Voyage (1849) * White-Jacket o The World in a Man-of-War (1850) * Moby-Dick o The Whale (1851) * Pedro o las ambigüedades (1852) * Bartleby, el escribiente (1853) (cuento) * Las encantadas o Enchanted Isles (1854) (relato en secciones) * Benito Cereno (1855) (cuento largo o novela corta) * Israel Potter His Fifty Years of Exile (1855) * The Piazza Tales (1856) (recopilación de relatos) * The Confidence-Man: His Masquerade (1857) * Billy Budd (1891), inacabada y publicada póstumamente en 1924. Poesía * Battle Pieces and Aspects of the War (1866) (colección de poemas) * Clarel: A Poem and Pilgrimage in the Holy Land (1876) (poema épico) * John Marr and Other Sailors. With Some Sea Pieces (1888) (colección de poemas). Edición en español, trad. José Manuel Benítez Ariza (Zut ediciones, 2008) * Timoleon (1891) (colección de poemas) Referencias Bibliografía * Wilhelm Weber, Herman Melville: eine stilistische Untersuchung, Basel, Philographischer Verlag, 1937. * Pierre Frederix, Herman Melville, Paris, Gallimard, 1950. * Jean Giono, Pour saluer Melville, Paris, Gallimard, 1986. * Philippe Jaworski, Melville: le desert et l'empire, Paris, Presses de l'Ecole normale superieure, 1986. * Marc Richir, Melville: les assises du monde, Paris, Hachette, 1996. * Robert S. Levine, ed, The Cambridge companion to Herman Melville, Cambridge, Cambridge University Press, 1998. * Laurie Robertson-Lorant, Melville: a biography, Amherst, University of Massachusetts Press, 1998. * Geoffrey Sanborn, The sign of the cannibal: Melville and the making of a postcolonial reader, Durham-London, Duke university press, 1998. * Realino Marra, Una giustizia senza diritti. La condanna di Billy Budd, «Materiali per una storia della cultura giuridica», XXXVI-1, 2006, 103-17. * Barbara Spinelli, Moby Dick, o L’ossessione del male, Brescia, Morcelliana, 2010. * William C. Spengemann, Three American poets: Walt Withman, Emily Dickinson, and Herman Melville, Notre Dame, University of Notre Dame Press, 2010. Véase también * Romanticismo oscuro Enlaces externos * José Manuel Benítez Ariza sobre su edición de los poemas de Melville. Melville, Herman Melville Herman Melville Herman Melville, Herman Melville Herman Melville, Herman Melville, Herman Categoría:Estadounidenses de ascendencia neerlandesa Categoría:Novelistas del siglo XIX Categoría:Escritores en inglés del siglo XIX